


In the same boat

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Day five Prompt: Gladio and Noctis find out that Clarus and Regis are a coupleThe two younger men decide it was time to share a secret with their fathers, unaware that they too were hiding something.





	In the same boat

**Author's Note:**

> Round five, not too pleased with this one, but hopefully it's cute. Thank you. :D

After speaking about the subject for quite some time, Gladio and Noctis decided it was time to tell their fathers about their relationship. They have been going steady for almost a year now but never truly worked up the courage to tell anyone; hell, Ignis didn’t even know until recently when he stumbled upon their makeout session after barging into Noct’s apartment unannounced. They decided to spill the news during a nice dinner the two of them set up at Noctis’ place, inviting their fathers who acted quite surprised and a bit flustered when the other man was mentioned. So the four men now sit in a rather uncomfortable silence, with Gladio and Noct exchanging nervous looks as their fathers seem to become more and more uncomfortable too as the dinner drudges on. Gladio finally has had enough and huffs in annoyance as he lays his utensils down on the table.

“Okay, this silence is driving me nuts.” he says and looks at the two startled men before looking at his lover, a soft smile forming on his face that makes the other ease up too. “We had you both come over tonight because we have something we need to get off our chests that has been eating away at us for some time and we didn’t know how to broach the subject.” Gladio begins and doesn’t notice the panicked look the older two men send one another. “You see umm, Noct and I we uh-”

“Okay, we’re sorry we never told you both this sooner but we’ve been together for quite some time now.” Clarus blurts out. 

The room goes even quieter, with the two young men looking absolutely horrified at what was just uttered to them. 

“Boys, are you alright? Are you angry with us?” Regis asks. “We’re truly sorry we never said anything, but we just could never find the right time or words to tell you both.”

Gladio is the first to get over his initial shock and covers his face with his hands, letting a strained and defeated laugh escape him that brings Noct out of his shock, the younger groaning and rubbing his face.

“Oh my gods this can’t be happening.” Noct grumbles out and shakes his head before turning to his boyfriend, scowling. “This isn’t funny Gladio, if they get married then that’d make us brothers and it’d make everything awkward.”

“What do you mean?” Regis asks looking between the two. “Boys?”

Clarus sucks in a breath, having realized just what was actually going on. “You didn’t truly know about us, did you?” He gets a head shake no and looks taken aback. “Then that means-”

“Yeah, it was to tell you both about us.” Gladio says as he rubs his eyes. “We’ve been dating for almost a year now and figured it was time to come out.”

“Well, shit.” the older Amicitia blurts out, looking down at the tabletop mirroring his son’s expression.

“Yup.” Gladio says, not looking up.

The four return to their uncomfortable silence, until Noctis finally speaks up and asks when the elders got together. They find out the two had feelings for each other from when they were young but due to their duties and how strict the then King was, never acted upon it despite remaining fond of one another, until a few years ago when they found comfort in each other during a hard time. They decided to keep it a secret as to not cause a raucous amongst the citizens. Gladio and Noct are still a bit shocked at their fathers’ admission, but seeing the happiness and warmth radiating from them as the two elders look to one another, seeing what years of being in love looks like despite the hardships they faced, it warms their hearts. The younger couple looks at each other and smile, Gladio taking Noct’s hand in his and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. The night had started off a mess, with the younger two preparing to come out to their father’s only to learn they were in the same boat as them, but it turned into something special. Then it turned into a mess again when the younger two remember what it’s like when their dads are not being so formal.

“I guess the old saying is true then, ‘Like Father, Like Son’.”

“Well if that’s true then they’ll need to invest in some soundproofing and padding, since your a loud mouth and like to be manhandled. Hmm, maybe we should take them aside, give them some pointers.”

Noctis drops his silverware onto the table and grabs his boyfriend by the back of the shirt, dragging him towards the door. “Nope, nope, nope, let’s go.”

“Uhh, Noct, this is your apartment.”

“Well, I can’t exactly kick the King out of my place now can I?”

“I guess not.” 

“Boys, don’t leave, we need to set up our next get together, maybe make a double date out of it.” 

“Ooh, we could wear matching outfits too, doesn’t that sound lovely?”

The door is slammed shut, knocking a picture frame from off the wall.


End file.
